Culpa de Remus, en realidad
by alikum
Summary: No se le puede reprochar a él, cuando en realidad es todo culpa de Remus.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, ni nada de nada. Es todo de otras personas mucho más ricas que yo.

De cómo James Potter se dio cuenta de Lily Evans.

**Culpa de Remus, en relidad**

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si Lily se hubiera limitado a dar las buenas noches (a Remus, _hasta mañana, Remus, _y un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa a medio camino entre la vida y el sueño) y hubiera subido las escaleras hasta su dormitorio como siempre, casi corriendo y con una mano rozando la pared. Habría desaparecido hasta el día siguiente con su maraña de rizos pelirrojos, y el desastre se habría quedado un par de días más encerrado en un cajón. Y cualquiera habría dicho que fue culpa de Lily, o de Circe, o del destino, pero si te ciñes a los hechos, si te acercas a la historia lo suficiente, hasta que puedas verle las pecas y contarlas de una en una, fue totalmente por Remus. Abrió el cajón sin darse cuenta y cuando lo quiso cerrar, James se había metido dentro y sonreía como un idiota.

Para Lily Evans, tres años de martirio empezaron allí.

Allí, en la Sala Común, una noche que arranca aullidos al viento. El viernes está a punto de morir, la excusa perfecta para apropiarse de los sillones y no hacer nada frente a la chimenea. Sirius tiene esa pose tan suya, esa de _ven y diviérteme si te crees capaz, _con los zapatos en la mesa en la que Peter reparte el chocolate que le han dado en las cocinas. Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la calma amenazante del cielo antes de la tormenta en los ojos. James descansa boca abajo. Ocupa todo un sillón, pero qué importa eso si los únicos despiertos son ellos. Mira la alfombra. Rojo furia, granate encendido, amarillo delirante, dorado suicida y está a punto de dormirse.

Cuando oyen risas. Susurros. Risas susurradas.

Alguien entra por el agujero del retrato. James no levanta la cabeza. Es Remus. Remus y algún compañero de rondas de prefectos. Tal vez Johnson, aquel tipo de séptimo que sólo sabe sonreír a medias y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey, Lunático. Cada vez vuelves más tarde -Deja una pausa. Lo hace a propósito, para preparar su tono de víctima-. Casi nos matas de aburrimiento.

-No es como si os hubiera pedido que me esperaráis despiertos.

Sirius gruñe. _Os habréis divertido. _Bajito, lo suficientemente alto para que se le oiga por toda la sala. James no lo ve, pero seguramente Remus está de pie, todavía, al lado de quien sea que esté a su lado, tan alto y desgarbado como de costumbre. Mirando a Sirius con su cara de _pobre, nació idiota._

Y entonces esa voz.

-Claro que nos hemos divertido. No saber si al girar la esquina te encontrarás a un alumno saltándose las normas o a Flitwick en pijama no deja de ser emocionante. Nunca me cansaría de esto, la verdad. Es un subidón constante de adrenalina, Black. Deberías probar.

Suave, electrizante y ácida, rojo furia, como una fresa.

-Eres el no va más de la diversión, Evans. Me parto contigo.

Ese jodido hijo de su madre de Sirius. Lo matará. ¿Por qué cojones no le ha avisado? Seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito. Será cabrón.

Se incorpora, se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz, se lleva la mano al pelo y pone su sonrisa más especial, la de usar en caso de emergencia. Todo a la vez. Tiene que esforzarse para no caer del sillón.

Evans, Evans, Evans, no Johnson. Evans con ese mohín de desagrado cuando le mira y sin duda piensa que es subnormal. Con los ojos de un verde sólido, tan verde que hace daño mirarlo profundo y muy seguido. Lleva la placa de prefecta en el pecho, allí donde sus latidos deben de dejarte sordo si te acercas mucho, mucho más de lo permitido, y apoyas la oreja y la sientes respirar y vibrar. Su cara es toda pecas y pelo furioso. Enmarcando los ojos.

Se le derrite un poco la sonrisa.

Un poco. Como mantequilla en el horno.

Y entonces Remus. Se da cuenta, lo ve venir, pero no se entera de nada. Cree que tiene que hacer algo. Que puede algo contra eso, la fuerza de James, de sus obsesiones. Como si alguna vez hubiera podido; como si alguien pudiera. Bendito, inocente Remus. Intenta que el cajón siga cerrado. Sonríe.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos, Lily. Y me explicas eso de Pociones que dijo el profesor Slughorn.

Por un momento Lily parece a punto de irse. Cambia de idea y lo mira ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Lo del miércoles pasado? ¿El Filtro de las Almas Errantes? Te lo explico ahora. Sólo llevará un momento.

Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen arreglo. James Potter parece ser una de ellas. Y Lily Evans no ayuda, precisamente.

Sirius ríe para dentro. Hay algo en la situación que sí, le divierte, por favor, sigan con el espectáculo. Peter lleva chocolate hasta en las pecas de la nariz, para contener la risa.

_No hace falta que..._, pero Lily ya ha arrastrado a Remus hasta uno de los sillones -el único libre. Podría haber elegido el de James ahora que había espacio, pero, ¿podía? No- y ella sí que no se ha enterado de nada, y lo ha sentado allí, a su lado, con algo parecido a la emoción. Habla y habla y James escucha desde dentro del cajón, que se oye mejor, y Evans siempre le había parecido muy guapa, pero es que ahora no está guapa. Es preciosa. Es algo más. Palabras sobre filtros y calderos y cómo hacer que un poltergeist abandone una casa. Es mirarla y no poder ni soñar con apartar la vista de ella. Es ganas de sacar mejores notas en Pociones, o de estar en ese sillón, más cerca, rozando su rodilla con la pierna y viendo sus pecas a cinco centímetros de distancia.

Es una puta locura pelirroja. Y nunca -¿en serio?-, nunca ha hablado con ella. Hablar de verdad. Como lo hace ella con Remus en los descansos, bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Intolerable.

Piensa remediarlo.

-Así que, Remus, si alguna vez se te licúa demasiado, sólo tienes que añadir el jengibre en raíz y espe...

-Evans.

-...rar hasta que hierva el -Se gira. Qué ojos- ¿Potter?

-Habla de ti cuenta algo lo que sea cualquier cosa -Ugh, casi se le olvida-. Por favor.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por...? -Parece sorprendida un segundo. Después, igual de enfadada que siempre-. No, Potter -Se levanta. El Filtro de las Almas Errantes puede esperar. Se vuelve hacia Remus-. Hasta mañana, Remus -Un beso en la mejilla y un esfuerzo de sonrisa. Bastante inútil, todo hay que decirlo. En su expresión hay algo que quiere estallar. O matar a alguien-. Peter, Black -Frunce el ceño. Más todavía. Algo en la voz, y en la mirada, le vibra peligrosamente-. Potter.

Y entonces sí, desaparece con su maraña de rizos pelirrojos escaleras arriba, un poco más deprisa que de costumbre, con las manos apretadas en puños, sin acordarse de rozar la pared ni de balancearse como si flotara al compás del viento.

Allí, desde su cajón, con su sonrisa de idiota veinte centímetros más de altura y totalmente curado de su miopía, James ha decidido que se queda.

Para James Potter, tres años de obsesión no han hecho más que empezar.


End file.
